The Doctor's Companion
by TimeLady Potter
Summary: It was a silent night in 2015. Claire was just about to travel to Hogwarts for her final Hogwarts year, where shewas given the title "The Next Hermione Granger" That all changed the eve of her journey, when a madman with a blue box, that's bigger on the inside, lands in the yard.


**I admit… this is a very odd idea. But, with support, it can pull through! Hello. This is not my first fanfic, and also not my first crossover… But this should be interesting… **

August 31st, 2015. That is the day everything changed. At least, in this given moment, for me. It would soon, though I had no clue at the time, affect the whole world.

My name is Claire Rose Eastland. I am seventeen years old and live with my family, which are all muggles. My mum works for a local factory that supplies war materials and such. My father works at a doctor's office in downtown London.

I couldn't wait for the next day to come. The day I started my 7th year at Hogwarts. I have looked forward to this moment for so long… Ever since I received my first Hogwarts letter… However, things didn't go as planned.

It was near eight at night, and I was preparing for bed. After hastily putting on my lilac night gown, I sat on my bed, , and looked through my school supplies, double checking everything. My mind raced through my shopping list, making sure I had everything down to the exact amount of Horned Slugs I had. I was about to turn off the lights when I heard it. It sounded like nothing I had ever heard before… Maybe a spaceship? I kept debating as I walked to my window and looked out to the yard. What I saw I almost couldn't believe. It was a telephone box! Not just any old one, either, a Police Box! A really old one… from around 1960's if I were to say… My question: What was it doing here?

I put my overcoat on and ran outside to the box. It looked as if it had crashed… _But that's impossible _I thought to myself. _Police boxes can't just… crash! _All these thought swarmed my head as I neared the box, which appeared to be slightly glowing. Quickly, my hand reached for the handle of my wand, ready for use at anytime.

As I examined the box more closely, I saw it was indeed a Police Box. Down to the sign in front of the place for a phone. As I was trying to open this part, the doors flew open, nearly knocking me down. After the shock, I looked up to the doors and saw light. Not long after I tried to peer over did a strange man pop out of the box. He was smiling widely, sporting a bowtie along with a brown overcoat on top of an off-white shirt. He looked down back into the box, apparently looking for something.

"Pond! Come on out!" he called to the box.

"Alright, I'm coming!" the box faintly replied. _But boxes can't talk… _I thought to myself.

Just then, another person came out of the box. This time, it was a girl with ginger hair and a Scottish look about her. She looked to me, then looked to the man.

"Who is she?" she asked, pointing at me. The man looked at me also, looking a bit confused.

"I… I don't know…" he examined me. "Hello." he smiled. "and, who might you be?" he asked with an air of curiosity.

"Why would I tell you?" I shouted a little too forcefully at them. I had had enough. I withdrew my wand from my pocket and pointed it at the throat of the man. He looked down at it, going cross-eyed in the process.

"What… What is that? Is that human?" he inquired. I looked at him to see if he was joking, and I couldn't tell.

"How much Firewhiskey have you had?" I asked them sternly. It was obvious they were drunk… I mean, who trashes a Police Box in the middle of a yard then asks if something is 'Human'? "Wait…" I said, remembering something. "I've read about you! The Legend of the Blue Box, I believe…Yes, I remember it now! The Legend said that a man will appear in a blue box and finish the war. Once and for all." I looked to him hopefully, and he returned that look with confused sorrow

"Well, I am a man with a blue box…" he started as he climbed out of the box and onto the green grass. He outstretched his hand, and I took it. "What's your name? I never caught it…"

I looked to him as he stared at me. Then, I took his hand and said to his face.

"My name is Claire Rose Eastland. Muggle-born witch and Head Girl at Hogwarts.. And who might the two of you be?" I addressed to both of them.

The girl perked up. "I'm Amy… Amy Pond." I smiled to Amy. She was such a nice girl, I would hate to have something happen to her…

After about 20 seconds, the man finally came down and faced me. He outstretched his hand like Amy did, then spoke.

"Hello Claire… I'm the Doctor."


End file.
